


Her Face in the Mirror

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Monday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha reflects, literally, on who she is.





	Her Face in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fanfiction Renegades Monday prompt: _She studied her face in the mirror._

She studied her face in the mirror. It didn’t look like a monster’s face, but she had done monstrous things. She’d learned all the things her masters had taught and learned them well. She had tortured and killed people whose names she didn’t even know. She’d murdered for no other reason than she was told to do it. She’d lied and stolen for no other reason than she was told to do it. 

They had not beaten nor trained the humanity out of her entirely. Clint saw it, saved her because of it. Or maybe he just liked picking up strays. It didn’t matter which was true. She was grateful. 

She looked over her shoulder in the reflection in the mirror. 

Behind her, Steve was sleeping. He was everything she wasn’t, but he wasn’t whole either. They’d made the perfect warrior of a boy with deep convictions. He’d learned to do horrible things in the name of right, things that tore at his moral fabric. He’d lost everything but that moral fabric. 

And her. 

He was broken in places she couldn’t fix. 

She turned and crossed the room, pulling back the covers and slipping into the bed beside his warm body. He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at her. 

“What is it, N’tasha?” he asked. 

“Nothing important. Go back to sleep.” 

He pulled her close and closed his eyes again, making a contented sound, a sound she seldom heard. 

She lay beside him, guarding his sleep, his peace. Whatever else she might be, she was also his. That was all she needed to be.


End file.
